


Broken Pots

by vassalady



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken tea set and an unbroken bottle of wine leads to Edwin meeting Ana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pots

He met her while he was walking backward through a door, holding two coats, a wine bottle, and a dispatch case.

It wasn’t the most elegant of meetings, frankly. Edwin dropped everything, Ana shrieked and dropped her tray with tea, and they both ended up wet. Miraculously, the wine bottle survived; the tea and the tea set did not.

Ana, whom Edwin did not yet know, cursed colorfully, Edwin was sure, in Hungarian as she began to pick up the tea set.

“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry!” Edwin said, going down on one knee to help. The tea that was soaking into the carpet decided to soak up into his trouser leg. “It’s all my fault, I’m so sorry!”

“Oh, no, no, what do I do now?” Ana said in English. “Please, no, I’ll-”

Looking back, Edwin wanted to say that there was immediate chemistry, that they reached for the same shard of tea part, and the sparks flew. They did reach for the same shard of tea pot, but it only ended with a rush of blood from Edwin’s hand.

Again, Ana shrieked, and before Edwin knew it, he was in staff rooms with Ana patching him up.

“I’m really sorry about your tea set,” Edwin said. “I should have been more careful-”

“Yes,” Ana said as she taped down the bandage, “you should have. But I should have as well, and I am sorry for your hand.”

Edwin didn’t know how to reply to that.

He did pay for the tea seat from his savings. It wasn’t an expensive one, thankfully, or he wouldn’t have at all, and it would be entirely his fault if Ana got fired for it. He did end up running into her rather a lot after that. More so than could be called strictly coincidental.

And, well, once she’d pulled him in for a kiss in a dark corner, it all became very clear that it was definitely on purpose.

From that moment on, Edwin knew his heart would forever belong to Ana, for as long as he lived. 

That remained true right to his dying day.


End file.
